


Tribute to Vox Machina

by AlecdeNocturna



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecdeNocturna/pseuds/AlecdeNocturna
Summary: This is just a little poem, that sprung into my mind, as I looked through the memorial tattoos for Vox Machina.





	Tribute to Vox Machina

Smoking gunshots in cold air  
Tinkerer and noble heir

Healing power of the light  
Always so loving and bright

Using air, earth, fire, water  
A long journey for her mother

Cold steel under raven wings  
Stealing the big and little things

Bows, blue feathers and bear claws  
Always for a good cause

With a song you saved the world  
Wits and laughter unfurled

Raging fists protect the heart  
Not intelligent but smart

With gods by our side  
It sure was a wild ride


End file.
